


MCYTTOBER (that one random tweet that got me into this)

by Totallynotaweirdo



Series: A buncha Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doing this for fun, Family Dynamics, Gen, Homies, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mcyt - Freeform, school's too much so I procrastinate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotaweirdo/pseuds/Totallynotaweirdo
Summary: It's October! it's just going to be prompts for every day about MCYT! but I started late (Great job author).DISCONTINUEDSchool wants their students to be great at EVERY FUCKING THING.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, only family dynamics, platoniccc
Series: A buncha Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890385
Kudos: 59





	1. Golden Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's the dream team + badboyhalo :D

The sound of zombies that broke the silence in the air made Dream jump. No matter how many times he had done this, he still couldn’t venture into the caves alone without looking around his back, every couple of minutes. He thought there was a zombie behind him, but it turned out there was nothing, no one. 

He mined the last block of diamond with his pickaxe, enchanted with fortune 3 and mending. He was exhausted, who knew how long he had been down there for? If you ever enter a cave without a clock (Which is kind of useless as well) you will lose track of time. He thought of his buddies, George, Sapnap and Bad, they must’ve been worried, despite how every time he came back home safe and sound with minimum injury. 

Although he was tempted to get more resources with his newly enchanted pickaxe, he knew he was low on food and torches. And so with that, he traced back the way he came from. 

He thought navigating back was easy, like how Techno himself had told him how to. But despite how smart his brain was, he was not a human GPS, especially in a cave lit with torches at every corner. Dream groaned, looking at the torches spread all around him. 

He took a wild guess and hoped that luck was on his side. Turning to the left, he sighed when he remembered the exact stalagmite he saw earlier when he got down. 

With that he was confident he could find his way out in minutes, speedrunning, like how he always did. 

A spider came at him, of course it had to, with a horde of them behind approaching him immediately as he entered their territory. He forgot that he had passed a spawner on his way down the cave. He slashed each one of them quickly with crits, wiping them in seconds. 

Dream curiously followed the sound of the spiders, leading him to the small opening and there was the spawner. Swiftly he lit up the room with torches and killed the two remaining spiders in the room. 

Like any other spawn chamber, it was supplied with two small chests, old and dusty. Opening the thickly dusted chest, he smiled lightly when he saw the items. Discs, iron, a saddle somehow and the Godtier item, an enchanted golden apple. They were so rare, and no one could make it again these days. The other chest however was boring. It was filled with stuff that he didn’t require, so he fled without hesitating. 

“Now where did I come from.” He glanced between the three openings of the cave. Two of them were lit, one of them was still dark and eerie. 

He tried to remember and eventually chose to go to the right. 

And oh how he regretted it. 

When he entered, creepers started appearing. The green hostile creatures bravely approached him without hesitation. Dream thought he could handle the situation, he had been in worse conditions before and two creepers were nothing. That’s what he thought… until another one showed up with a cave spider and a zombie behind him out of nowhere. 

*hisssss* 

Dream couldn’t even turn around before two of the creepers blew up and he slipped into the hole they made. Within seconds he heard the cave rumbling and to his demise, he felt the air in his lungs cut short and his heart slowly hitching as he suffocated. 

Quickly in panic, Dream took out his shovel, digging the gravels away. When he was finally out, he panted in panic, 6 hearts, he was lucky to come out of that much gravel pile. He couldn’t heal up now, he was really low on food. Eating his last steak wouldn’t help much with his hearts, but it would still give him the energy to run. And so he enjoyed the last steak in his inventory. 

Jumping out of the hole, Dream dusted himself, trying to get rid of the evidence. But to no avail, his green hoodie was caked with dust. He grumbled for that stupid incident, if only he had been more quick on killing those creepers, he could’ve avoided tha-

“Fuck!” He cursed at the stinging pain on his leg and immediately looked down to find a cave spider, biting him. 

The poison ran cold in his blood, it was as if he could feel it spreading. He stabbed the spider with his heart burning away. Spider poison was known to be lethal and he was now down to 4 hearts in a minute. 

He panicked as he cursed inside of him, deeply scrambling around his inventory. The enchanted golden apple-

“Noo. There’s gotta be something else.” He mumbled. His body felt weak now at 2 and a half hearts.

*2 hearts*

The poison wasn’t going to die down unless he drinks milk. And he was very smart not to bring one. While poison of a cave spider can only bring hearts down to a half, there were still many mobs around that could kill him. On one hand he really needed to eat it, he got a lot of resources, diamonds that he mined for hours. However this was so rare. 

*1 ½ hearts*

…

*1 heart*

Through his clouded mind and his blurred vision, he regretfully bit on the golden apple. His vision recovered, his energy was boosted and he had all of those god power effects on his body that were useless and could’ve been used any other time. Absorption, fire resistance, he cringed at how useless those were at this moment. 

Quickly he went back on trying to find the entrance where he came from, still annoyed by the fact he didn’t bring milk with him and more food. 

Extra:

“How long have I been out for?” The tall dirty blond haired man asked his friends. 

“About 3 days.” Bad answered, his feet tapping on the floor, his arms crossed as he looked at the younger. His face was clearly disapproved of him when he saw how Dream came back after 3 days. 

“You ruined your clothes, and is that a wound?” the hooded devil pointed at his leg which got 2 dots, rashed and slightly swollen. 

Sapnap approached him and bent down to look at his legs. And as he thought, it was the crawling shit that caused that. 

“That’s caused by a cave spider over there.” He spontaneously said, which earned a click of a tongue from the green boy. Making the other snickered. 

“Fuck, shut up Sapnap.”

“You muffin, and language!”


	2. Wings (Home is where the heart is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepybois! Phil decided to come home late because he feels tired and a little overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't catch up everyday. Homeworks, projects and test. Next week's going to be cramped :'D.

Phil sat on the edge of a steep, near-perpendicular cliff with his legs dangling loosely. He was almost far away from his cozy home base, far from his family. Phil was supposed to be on his way home right now from work in his enderman farm, but decided to stop and sit for a while. That ‘while’ was longer than anticipated. 

This world of permadeath, it’s the scariest thing Phil had ever experienced in his life. Living in constant fear of dying forever, engulfed him from the inside. He can’t peacefully leave his house to go farming without having to think about his family’s safety and his own. 

He still was as clueless as when his family had suddenly entered this world he was stuck in. 

Storm was hitting the area and he was fishing, spending his time, using the advantage of the rain to get free loots. As onto his second pull of his rod, he noticed in a distance to his right, 3 silhouettes, walking in the middle of the rain. 

His immediate thought was to get his god-tier glowing sword out from its sheath and attempted to get closer, squinting his eyes as he did, trying to figure out what those were. Zombies, it came first to mind. 

Lightning struck in the air in split seconds and followed by some series of flashing. His squinting eyes bulged when he realized... they were humans! Phil immediately dashed through the heavy rain, not caring to put his sword back to its place. Just as the gap between them was not far, his heart dropped when he saw Wilbur, Tommy and Techno.

Three of them shocked him enough, but what made him panicked was the pink haired man, his body was being carried on Wilbur’s back like a piggyback. He was pale and unconscious, he had arrows sticking on his shoulder blade, his side and his right leg. Not to mention his head 

“Phil!” Tommy shouted.

Techno was low, really low. Phil immediately brought them over to his house, where he then started tending to Techno’s wounds on his comfy red bed. 

Since that day, he was extra careful on where he was going and what he was stepping on. He had near death experiences several times, but saying he was used to it was an overestimation. This life, only one, no more chances. Permadeath wasn’t something to play or challenge with. 

Remembering how Techno could’ve died always scared him. It makes him feel protective and worried about them even if they said they’re fine. Techno and Tommy especially, those two were always reckless and when they’re together, chaos was bound to happen. 

One time Tommy had woken up in the middle of the night, clearly shaken. Phil found him in the kitchen late at night, making hot cocoa. At first when he noticed his hand was trembling from a distance, he thought he was just cold. But the teen was clearly jumpy and looking a little pale. 

He denied the confrontation when Phill asked whether he was alright or not. At first he still sounded like Tommy, but he couldn’t hide the waver in his voice for long. That’s when he found out he had a nightmare, three of his brothers dying, leaving him alone in the dark. It was clearly a very disturbing view for him, the teen was distraught talking about it. 

Wilbur went mining with him once and got hurt along the way. Phill had to carry the taller man awkwardly, flying to get back quickly to their home. Since then he wanted to be like Phil, like Techno. Brave, skilled with weapons and equipped with survival instincts, he didn’t want to become a burden. 

Phil would find him spending his time outside with a wooden sword, hitting a practice dummy or a tree as if it was a mob for hours. Sparring with Techno, forcing his body even when he was tired or sick. He used to spend a lot of his time interacting with his guitar or playing with his imagination. But since that day, Wilbur felt weak. 

One time when everything was too much, he broke down while trying to train. The slender man slid down to the ground weakly and started sobbing under the scorching hot sun. It was only when Techno, who tried to calm Wilbur down, brought Phil over for help. 

Seeing how his family was hurting was painful to his heart. He always wanted to be there for them no matter what. He always tried his best to be there at all times when they needed him. 

He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers, as he felt the headache growing and the pain hammering his head. 

What would he find coming home today? 

Maybe Wilbur and Tommy fighting over a snack, Techno chilling in the living room not giving a damn about anything. Or maybe today’s going to be one of those peaceful nights where everyone had gone to sleep, huddled together in Wilbur’s room with a blanket draped over their shoulders. This would usually happen when a heavy storm and strong wind was hitting the area. But one time, even when the night was silent, he found them peacefully sound asleep together. 

He stopped rubbing his temples as he smiled, looking down to the view beyond the cliff. Thinking of his family’s shenanigan’s always make him smile, even the childish ones. It calms him at least, from the fear of losing them. 

The moon was raised high, bright through the starry night. Gentle wind brushed at him and made the leaves rustle calmly. He took a deep breath, looking ahead at the beautiful valley with a thin river flowing on the depression. 

Phil stood up serenely and still for a moment. Appreciating the bright clear, silent night one last time from above that cliff. 

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he stepped over the edge. The blond man took the time to plummet, enjoying the feeling of falling freely, before he spread his suave purple shaded wings. 

He glided swiftly through the cold air, flying up silently as his fine wings flapped the air. Just like an owl, he flew very quietly. He slowed his speed as he kept flying in the air, looking at the moon up ahead with the stars. 

He felt free, he felt relieved, it was breathtaking, a medicine to his fears. With him up in the sky like that, he felt comfort and awakened the most helpful confidence in him. He grinned lightly, spreading his arms and embraced the feeling of freedom swelling in his heart. 

….

21:53

"Techno, I don't think you should go and find him, big man." Tommy argued. 

Phil hasn't come back for 2 hours now and it was almost 10. Techno and Wilbur were both worried about their eldest brother. This was ludicrous, Phil had never come home late. Even if he did, he would always inform them beforehand. They couldn't stop worrying if he was injured or anything. 

"It's almost past curfew, Tommy." The pink haired man pointed out as he paced back and forth with his axe in his hand. 

"But Phil told us not to get out to look for him if he ever comes home late!" Tommy countered, slightly proud that he was able to remember his orders to counter his brother. 

"Move or I'll assassinate you." Muttered Techno, half-jokingly as he raised his blade. 

Phil had always been the best brother to them. He cared for them even if they're not blood related, and at this point it was probably him being the dad among them for he was the one with the most experience and wisdom. Techno held great respect for the man and no one can change his thoughts about him. 

"Guys I think he’s fine he’s just a little late." Wilbur suddenly tried to look in the positive side of the situation, being the “adult” he is. Even though Techno was older and wiser than he was.

Tommy turned his attention at Wilbur

“Tommy, are you worried about him or not?” Techno inquired, his voice sounding more intimidating than intended. 

"What? Of course! Hey– look I'm just saying, P-Phil wouldn't be happy to find us —" 

Tommy stopped talking when the door of the main entrance clicked open gently, revealing Phil waltzing into the house quietly, his head looking down to the floor. And when he did lift his head up, he stood there having a staring contest with them. 

"Uhh, Hello?" Phil started, he tilted his head as he greeted them, looking at them inquisitively with his hawk eyes. 

"Phil! What the actual fuck, you scared us! Where were you?" Wilbur replied frantically, couldn’t hold the facade much longer.

"Phil, not cool big man. I almost got assassinated by Techno!" Tommy rambled as he approached the older, scared by his second eldest brother. 

Techno didn't approach them, instead he watched from a distance calmly when the blond man was being approached by two of his younger brothers. 

"That's what you get for getting in my way you fool!" Said Techno in his defense. He was watching behind Tommy, his arms crossed his like 

Phil might not have a peaceful worry free life now, when it was just him and his wings. But this, he wouldn't trade anything at all for this. 

“Phil, Phil, why are you tearing up?” Tommy asked, genuinely cared. 

“You better not be hurt.” Techno piped in.

Even if they might not show it directly, Phil knew, his family got his back and he believed they would be fine. 

“No, no, I’m happy honestly. Come here, guys.” He opened his arms. 

Group hug, family hug. This is home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, well if there's anyone reading. Idk maybe at this point I will only be doing some of the days from 31. Seeing my work pace, idk if i can catch up, and with school around I will only probably choose some. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't have time to reread this again. I did do it once, but that was only skimming through as well. Thank you for reading though, Have a nice day, have a nice October!


End file.
